ZTV 33
ZTV 33 is the UHF, free to air major television network, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network in the Philippines owned by ZOE-TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva. ZTV 33 broadcast in the greater Metro Manila area, and is on a ‘must carry basis’ on cable service providers. This station studios are located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City and at the ZTV Bar in Pasong Tamo Ext., Makati City. With transmitters at Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, the network that operates Z 100.1 FM as the FM radio station, as well as ZTV Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz as its AM radio station. History 'As ZTV from DZOZ-TV' ZOE TV 33 is DZOZ-TV was launched on October 11, 2008 by switching on its 50-kilowatt transmitter and all new programs like Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred, The BOSS, the Conjuor, The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience, Chito Alcid Talk Show, ZTV NewsBreak, Gimme A Break, Hearts on Fire, ZTV RadyoviZion 33, Juan On Juan and Urban Nights were the only ZOE TV programs carried-over to the line-up ZTV 33, where the latter continued to be broadcast with ZOE TV's contract with the Winner TV Shopping expired in 2008. The same day, ZTV launched the new slogan "Ang Inyong Tahanan". Line produced shows with Barbie and Disney were favored. ZTV 33 was the home of the Disney programs such as Disney’s Magic English, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse Works and Mickey Mouse Cartoon. In November 2008, ZTV 33 was launches station programming which was entertaining mix of entertainment shows, drama series, news and public affairs programs, talk shows, foreign and Pinoy movies and the very first animation programs for children. At the time, the target market was kids during the day, and baby boomers at morning and afternoon also the noontime kids, additional commercial spots for ZTV and more airtime for public service announcements. ZTV also gathered the cross according to the metropolis of offices and studios from Makati City, Mandaluyong City and Quezon City. By the same month in 2008, ZTV 33 is the country's most watched TV network had regained its foothold in Philippine UHF TV ratings is No.1 according to the AGB-Nielsen Media Research both some top notcher with UNTV and Net 25 in the TV network of ratings with programming that animated shows for kids and all station local programs including news and public affairs programs and entertainment shows. In New Year 2010, ZTV 33 launches the new departments like News and Public Affairs (headed by Tony Israel) and Entertainment TV (headed by Anthony Villamayor). This catapulted ZTV 33 in the number one slot among 3 UHF rival networks, ZTV 33 won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2010 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with all programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. In March 1, 2010, ZTV is the No.1 interactive TV station announced that plan to order a new transmitter, new cameras, new HD cameras, new studios, new control room, other technical facilities, new IPV van, new satellite dish through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT), new ENG van, new OB van and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. Also, a new Harris Transmitter has been installed. The top rated shows of ZTV 33 were pirated by 3 rival networks. ZTV 33 regional shows was launched including the news programs ZTV Balita Ngayon Amianan on ZTV 21 Baguio, ZTV Balita Ngayon Cebuano on ZTV 25 Cebu and ZTV Balita Ngayon Davaoeno on ZTV 25 Davao. In April 4, 2010, ZTV 33 relaunches as the Kamag-Anak Network with its slogan ”Ang Inyong Tahanan” and the network in promoting its entertainment shows to establish itself as the leading network and home to the top-rating shows and the biggest stars. ZTV 33 acquired a new franchise to operate, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. The network was introducing ZTV celebrating 2nd Anniversary with the new station ID launching as the new slogan campaign "Happy Kaarawan". The transmitter tower into a very high of 100-kilowatts and inaugurated its 1,000-foot "ZTV Tower of Power" located along Brgy. San Roque, Antipolo City, the tallest man-made structure in the country on May 17, 2010. In August 2010, ZTV main studios in Pasig City and its regional stations in Baguio, Cebu and Davao will be equipped with the most modern news and entertainment gathering equipment for them to compete with the major television networks. 'As ZTV on free radio stations' ZTV 33 opened its FM station Z 100.1 FM the same year, it became the number one interactive FM station in the country. On December 27, 2010, ZTV 33 and ZOE Broadcasting Network was re-launched the flagship AM station DZOZ-AM as a ZTV 33-branded news radio station on January 3, 2011, Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz with the ZTV OB Van radio booth studios and will setup the first-ever cable interactive-radio-on-TV type channel with a format similar to DZMM TeleRadyo, RHTV and TeleSingko to broadcast its simulcasting of Radio Pinas 1044 will initializing test broadcasts on various cable and satellite operators nationwide. 'ZTV moved to DZJV-TV' In February 28, 2011, ZTV 33 shows was moving from DZOZ-TV to DZJV-TV was launches the new major is the new slogan The Philippines Largest Interactive TV Network. DZOZ-TV channel 33 was changed with the kid friendly channel Light TV 33 mostly Christian shows, Smile of a Child shows, TBN shows, Jesus is Lord programs, news and public affairs programs, among others. In March 1, 2011, ZTV shifted to satellite broadcast, enabling the entire country to watch the same programs simultaneously. Slowly, the station inched its way to financial recovery. It regularly garnered around 100% of the market, it has launched nationwide domestic satellite programming. In April 2011, ZTV 33 launched ZTV Global, an international channel. The channel will be overseen by Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., a company owned by ZOE Broadcasting Network. based in the British Virgin Islands. On July 22, 2011, it was tapped to manage ZTV 33’s 3rd year anniversary program event. The works handled by ZOE encompass campaigns, promotions up to the execution of the event plan and production. The challenge for ZOE, aside from making sure that it successfully and smoothly organizes its first major event, was to make the event a monumental, first-of-its-kind global breakthrough using the very latest facilities of technology, competent marketing and superb broadcast production that will be simulcast on TV and the internet. ZOE unveiled that the event should carry the call-to-action theme of HUGE or Height of ZTV’s Global Event. ZTV management approved of the project and ZOE initiated its master plan for this exciting celebration. This event was also the first time that ZTV 33 was able to showcase its full force of home grown talents in a live programming simultaneously aired from its ZTV OB van radio booth studios and ZTV studios in Ortigas Center, Pasig City, at the HUGE venue in Marikina City, could be watched from different countries via the Internet that has truly banged and shaken the nation. ZTV was also the official broadcaster of the 2011 World Youth Day, which was the last visit of Pope Benedict XVI to the country. In October 2011, ZTV 33 is the new acquisition, the network is being reinvented which envisions it with a strong of local news and public affairs proframs, high quality entertainment ans as a tool in shaping and molding the country's ethical values and moral fibers. The modernization of ZTV 33 is to convert it a highly competitive cutting edge TV station. It is costed at Php 1 billion and the new owners aims to challenge the dominance of UHF competitors UNTV 37 and Net 25. In October 17, 2011, ZTV 33 become the No. 3 TV Network in the overall ratings with UHF competitors such as UNTV is No. 1 and Net 25 is No. 2. On June 30, 2012, ZTV launched some new programs with its slogan Kamang-Anak Ako! with the new theme song. Some of its more programs like Showbiz Na Showbiz, and for the local version of Iron Chef Pinoy Kids (hosted by Rob Pengson). Slogans Programming ZTV stations nationwide 'TV Stations' ZTV on Cable Television -With several cable affiliates nationwide. 'Radio Stations' 'ZTV Radyo Pinas' 'Z 100' See also *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ZTV Global *Z 100.1 FM *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *DZJV-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *ZTV 33 Holy Week in 2010 *ZTV celebrates 2nd anniversary *DZJV 1458 *RadyoviZion TV *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV 33 - Ang Inyong Tahanan *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV turns 2 years! *ZTV 33's kiddie meals for your lunch break *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search on March 14, 1999 *Light TV 33's New Programming *New brews at ZTV, the Kamang-Anak Network this 2012 References External links * Official Site * ZTV 33 on Facebook * ZTV 33 on Twitter * ZTV 33 on Multiply Category:Philippine television networks Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Metro Manila television Category:ZTV 33 Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:Companies established in 2008 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008